pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Space-Balls Series
270px|thumb|right|The Space-Balls Logo. The Space-Balls Series is a series of Paper Computer Games, made by Elvin Publishing, named after the first game in the series, Space-Balls. The series is based around the Unknown Prisoner and his adventures and those of all the characters he meets. The series focuses on the Space-Balls, who are Ape-Balls (a race of vicious, apeish enemies from previous games) who have advanced and developed a high-tech, spacefaring society based largely on the hatred of Xaq, the protagonist of the original Ape-Ball game, Xaq to the Future. Additionally, it follows the creation of a new race of gelatinous monsters known as Zoo Chompers who are nearly impossible to kill and will eat (or absorb) anything. Every game in the series thus far has been an epic; A long, dramatic adventure with a large party of characters and several villains. Cast of Characters Main Characters *'Unknown Prisoner', the main character of the series. He's a prisoner whose name is unrevealed, and the leader of all the other characters. *'Tutorial Bot', seemingly a little robot created to give tutorials. He quickly became the Unknown Prisoner's main sidekick. *'Dino', a little Dinosaur who the Unknown Prisoner tried and failed to rescue from the space-balls; He quickly became alienated and fought the party multiple times. *'Kill Bot', a Space-Ball robot created to kill. One of his hands is sharp, and can be used as a weapon; the other is a gun. The Unknown Prisoner found his activation codes, causing him to join the party. *'Woob-Wüb', the unluckiest creature in the universe, a greenish lizard thing. The Unknown Prisoner tries to help him not die. *'Cleaning Bot', a maintenance droid on a Space-Ball escape pod. He also joined the party soon enough. *'Bird', a large, spiky bird, working for the Space-Balls. He's often sparred with the Unknown Prisoner, but has become an on-again, off-again ally. *'Retsel', a drilling robot, and cousin to Lester. Enemies *'Acid Space-Ball', a poor Space-Ball who just didn't die after being drenched in acid. No matter how much damage he took, he just kept on coming! *'The Collector', a mad scientist, and the main baddie behind everything. *'Red Rainbow', a dangerous Space-Ball charged with the mission of bringing in Dino, dead or alive. The Games Forerunners *'Xaq to the Future' was the original Ape-Ball adventure. It featured Xaq, stuck in a strange world, trying to survive amidst vicious creatures of all sorts, including the Ape-Balls. These creatures' story were later continued in the series. *'Malphoid the Mailbox-Bot' was a game starring a robotic postal worker known as Malphoid. While seemingly unrelated to the Space-Ball games, many of the characters here-- such as Malphoid, Lester, Newman, and others-- would go on to play a crucial role in the backstory of Space-Balls, and also in the game itself. *'Malphoid: Fired' was the second Malphoid game, which continued its story and brought about the beginnings of some things which would be a part of the Space-Ball games. The Series *'Space-Balls' was the first game in the Space-Balls series. It chronicled the adventures of the Unknown Prisoner as he attempted to escape captivity aboard the Space-Ball ship, Exon. The game later explored the surface of the planet, Zoniat, aka Fat Guy Planet. *'Tutorial Bot's Past' was a direct sequel to Space-Balls. It also featured the Unknown Prisoner and his allies, but focused on his sidekick, Tutorial Bot and revealed many aspects of his backstory, tying it in to the present adventure. *'Dino's Quest' was a paralell game, chronicling the adventures of Dino from the first two installments. Upcoming Games The titles of the following games have not yet been revealed. *'Space-Balls 1.2' *'Space-Balls 1.3' *'Space-Balls 1.4' *'Space-Balls 1.5' *'Space-Balls 1.6' *'Space-Balls 1.7' *'Space-Balls 1.8' *'Space-Balls 1.9' Space-Balls in Other Media Depictions of the Space-Balls series in any non-PCG format. Computer Games *Bots Movies *Space-Balls Cartoon Category:Series Category:Space-Balls Series